1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a formulation for a wipe. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wipe or towelette formulation that has improved cleaning or cleansing ability. The wipe is particularly useful for cleaning a diaper area of a baby or an infant because of the mildness of the formulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A towelette or wipe is generally an absorbent sheet that is treated or pre-moistened with a liquid formulation. The liquid employed in pre-moistening the sheet is generally an aqueous solution. The solution may have a surface active detergent, a humectant and, in some instances, also a fragrance.
Typical baby wipe liquid formulations have water, propylene glycol, a mild surfactant, a lanolin derivative, one or more preservatives and other desired additives, such as a fragrance or botanical. Such formulations have an acceptable level of cleaning, with little consumer dissatisfaction. The pre-moistened towelette has its liquid work in conjunction with the fabric to cleanse the diaper area of urine and fecal matter. It is believed that the fabric, by virtue of being wet, is what contributes significantly to the cleansing ability of the towelette. In other words, the texture of the fabric or substrate contributes more to cleansing than the actual ingredients in the liquid. Heretofore, little emphasis has been placed on the combination of ingredients in the liquid to enhance the cleansing ability of a wipe, especially a baby or infant wipe.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,741,944 and 4,865,221 to Jackson et al., provide wet wipes having a liquid in the sheet and/or web. The liquid includes water, benzalkonium chloride, citric acid, disodium phosphate, trisodium ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid, polyethylene glycol-75 lanolin, cocoamphocarboxyglycinate, propylene glycol, methylparaben, propylparaben, butylparaben, polysorbate 20 and fragrance. The Jackson et al. patents focus on an improved fabric that is interweaved in a manner so as to facilitate dispensing of each wipe from the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,732,797 and 4,772,501 to Johnson et al. are directed to a natural acid preservation system for a wet wipe that consists of citric acid and sorbic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,803 to Pregozen provides a nonwoven wipe impregnating composition. A specific cationic biocide is included in the preservative system. The cationic biocide, polyhexamethylene biguanide hydrochloride, allegedly greatly minimizes the slippery feel of the wet wipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,405 to Bouchette is directed to a binder catalyst for an antimicrobially active, non-woven web. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,974 to Bouchette et al. is directed to an antimicrobially active wet wipe having an antimicrobially active, non-woven web and a liquid containing a second antimicrobial agent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,199 to Khan et al. is directed to a hand wipe that includes an alcohol, an antimicrobial agent, a water soluble polymer, a polyalkylene glycol and a moisturizer and/or emollient, along with water.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,996 to Corey et al. is directed to a nonwoven wipe impregnated with an aqueous solution of a zinc acetate peroxide and a surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,417 to Koltisko is directed to a water dispersible towelette impregnated with non-aqueous lotion formulations. The towelette was made of nonwoven fibers coated or impregnated with a polyvinyl alcohol or an emulsion polymer binder to impart wet strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,083 to Blieszner et al. is directed to a wet wipe that has silicone oil and a polymeric emulsifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,246 to Peters is directed to a packaged germicidal towelette that has aloe vera and cocoa butter, as well as a chlorhexidine alcohol solution.
The present invention is a liquid wipe formulation that has surprisingly better cleansing ability than a typical liquid wipe formulation when used on the same fabric or substrate. The surprisingly better cleansing ability is achieved by the unique combination of surfactants found in the subject wipe, preferably a baby wipe. Also, the present liquid wipe formulation has the same or increased mildness than the typical liquid wipe formulations. Still further, the present formulation does not cause skin irritation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid wipe formulation that has improved cleansing ability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a wipe formulation that is mild and, thus, conducive for use in a baby or an infant wipe.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a wipe formulation that has a unique combination of cleansing agents.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a wipe formulation in which the unique combination of cleansing agents is at least 0.20 percent by weight of the total weight of the composition.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a wipe formulation in which the cleansing agents may include either (1) cocamidopropyl betaine, or (2) PEG-80 glyceryl cocoate and PEG-30 glyceryl cocoate, but has been found that the combination of both has enhanced cleansing ability.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by the present invention that is a liquid or aqueous wipe composition comprising two cleansing agents, namely cocamidopropyl betaine, and PEG-80 glyceryl cocoate/PEG-30 glyceryl cocoate. The composition may further include a solvent, such as water, a humectant, a fragrance, a skin conditioning agent, a preservative, a chelating agent, a salt, and/or a pH adjuster.